My Brother (Drabble)
by Lee Hyo Khe
Summary: Ge, aku lelah dengan semua ini.../Aku... Ingin mengakhiri semua ini ge/ TaoRis Drabble


**My Brother**

**TaoRis**

_Yaoi/Thypo's/Gaje ,dll._

.

.

.**Don't Like?**

**.Don't Read!**

.

.

.

.

.

Kau masih terduduk dikursi panjang itu menatap langit senja kota Seoul sore ini. Seperti biasa kau menunggu sampai ia pulang dari kantornya.

Kau hanya terdiam,dan memang seperti itulah pribadimu,dingin dan terkesan arogan. Namun akhir akhir ini kau berubah semakin pendiam,sejak dia menghindar darimu. Ya dia, orang yang kau tunggu... Orang yang selama ini menjadi penyemangat hidupmu,menjadi cahaya yang selalu menerangi kegelapan jiwamu. Menentramkan kegelisahanmu. Dan dia adalah... Adikmu.

Kau masih dengan sabar menunggunya,sesekali kau melirik jam tanganmu,ini sudah pukul 14:46.

Kau menghela nafasmu pelan,masih 14 menit lagi hingga dia datang.

Satu hal lagi,adikmu itu adalah seseorang yang disiplin dan tepat waktu.

Sebagai seorang direktur muda yang menggantikan posisimu sejak satu tahun yang lalu,dan juga sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu fakultas swasta,dia sangat sibuk.

Namun itu tak pernah menghalanginya untuk pulang tepat waktu dan menghabiskan waktunya bersamamu.

Ya,kalian memang saling menyayangi. Dan itulah yang membuatku bertanya tanya, apa yang membuatnya berubah,seolah olah ia hendak menghindarimu.

" Bukankah ini waktunya makan _Ahjuma_?"tanyamu . Aku tersenyum malu,dan merutuki kebodohanku karna melupakan jam makanmu. Aku mengangguk dan segera berlalu meninggalkanmu menuju dapur.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara halus mobilnya yang memasuki garasi rumah besar ini.

Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya yang sedang berjongkok dihadapanmu. Meremas kedua tanganmu lembut dan tersenyum manis padamu, namun sayangnya baik aku ataupun dirimu sama sama tahu jika senyum itu palsu.

" Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini _ge_? Apa kau sudah makan heum?"pertanyaan itu selalu terlontar dari bibirnya untukmu.

Kau hanya mengangguk.

Dia kembali tersenyum lega," Ya sudah,kalau begitu aku mandi dulu _ne_ _ge_..."ucapnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah besar ini. Kau tetap terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sama,dingin. Meski aku tahu ada seribu pertanyaan dihatimu untuknya,untuk sikapnya yang berubah tertutup padamu beberapa hari ini, seolah memang sengaja menghindarimu. Namun kau enggan menanyakannya,karna entah sudah berapa kali kau bertanya dan dia selalu mengatakan jika ia baik baik saja.

Kau juga tahu jika ia hanya tak ingin membuatmu terlalu banyak berfikir. Meski sebenarnya hal itu justru membuatmu semakin merasa bersalah padanya,karna telah menyulitkannya. Dia memang begitu,tak mau kau merasa membebaninya, ia hanya akan membagi berita bahagianya dan memendam sendiri segala permasalahannya baik itu dikantor ataupun di kampusnya.

Kuletakkan semangkuk bubur yang baru kupanaskan itu disampingmu, dan saat kau mulai menyuap makanan itu,dia datang dan merebut sendokmu,lalu menyuapimu dalam diam. Tak ada yang interaksi antara kalian,hanya tatapan matalah yang saling bicara. Hingga kau menelan suapan terakhirmu lalu meneguk segelas air yang ia sodorkan padamu kalian tetap terdiam.

Terlihat ia yang sedang menghela nafasnya sebelum ia bersuara dan kau menunggunya...

" _Ge_, aku lelah dengan semua ini..."mulainya. Aku dan juga dirimu sedikit terkejut oleh ucapannya. Kau dan aku pun paham kemana arah pembicaraannya.

Dan tiba tiba saja rasa takut menyelimuti hatiku-_ketakutan yang aku tujukan untukmu,_tak bedanya dirimu yang kini terlihat menutupi kegelisahanmu. Kau tetap terdiam menunggunya melanjutkan ceritanya.

" _Ge_... Tadi siang Direktur Suho menyatakan perasaannya padaku,ia mencintaiku _ge_... "ucapnya sendu. Kau menatapnya tak kalah sendu,aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu mendengar ucapan adikmu.

" Dan dikampus tadi pagi, Kai dan Sehun terus mendesakku untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka." lanjutnya lagi.

" Ambilah keputusan yang menurutmu terbaik untuk hidupmu. Aku akan menerimanya,apapun itu..."jawabmu setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Dia terlihat menghela nafasnya lagi," Aku... Ingin mengakhiri semua ini _ge_. Bolehkah aku melakukannya?" tanyanya yang membuat hatiku berdenyut nyeri. Tak kuasa membayangkan hidupmu tanpanya. Kau pasti akan semakin rapuh.

Kau mengangguk dan membuatnya tersenyum lega,"Lalu siapa yang akan kau pilih ?"tanyamu semakin sendu.

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafasnya pelan, " Aku akan mengakhiri semua ini _ge_. Aku ingin mengatakan jika aku hanya akan mencintai satu orang,yaitu... kau!. "ucapnya mantab. Sebuah jawaban yang tak pernah aku duga sebelumnya.

" Tapi..."

"Aku ingin mereka semua tahu jika aku mencintaimu,jika seorang Huang Zi Tao yang mereka kenal adalah milikmu,milik Wu Yi Fan."lanjutnya memotong protes yang akan kau ucapkan.

Kau terpaku,tak bedanya aku yang tertegun oleh perkataannya barusan.

Oh Tuhaaann... Betapa bodohnya aku masih meragukan cintanya padamu setelah dua tahun mencintai dan merawatmu dengan tulus tanpa memandang keadaanmu saat ini.

Kau tergugu dalam pandangan tak percayamu padanya," Tapi Tao... Apa kau tak malu menjadi kekasih orang cacat sepertiku... Bagaimana jika orang lain menghinamu karna memiliki kekasih pincang sepertiku?" kau berusaha mencegah keputusannya.

Ia menggeleng," Selama aku berada disisimu,takkan kubiarkan siapapun menghina hubungan kita _ge_... Tak akan pernah!"timpalnya dengan raut tegasnya. Ia lalu menggeser tubuhnya mendekat padamu dan memelukmu erat,merapalkan ucapan terima kasihnya padamu.

Sungguh aku terharu,hingga tak sadar jika air mata ini sudah meleleh lebih dulu.

" Jung _ahjuma_,bisakah kau buatkan kami teh hangat? Kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan jika ditemani secangkir teh manis sore ini..."pintanya dengan raut ceria. Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan kalian yang masih berpelukan.

Dan langkahku terhenti di ruang tengah,dan membiarkan teh panas ini menjadi dingin saat kudapati kalian tengah berciuman. Dan aku tersenyum bahagia sekali lagi, sungguh aku jadi merasa kembali muda...

Ya, itu memang benar... Huang Zi Tao,memang mencintai kakak tirinya, Wu Yi Fan. _Atau lebih tepatnya mereka_ _saling mencintai..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_END_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huahahahaha... Oh Tuhaaaannnn... Ampuni aq atas kesesatanku iniiii...

Sumpah ea... Lgi demen ff yg incest,or Mpreg..

Hanya sebuah drabble untuk mengobati kegalauan aq ttg KT.

Yang dah mw mampir bca drabble absurd ini makasih banget.

Low bisa review eaaaa


End file.
